This project concerns the development of "expert systems" in the medical environment. Expert systems are present-day, feasible, application of artificial intelligence techniques. They are knowledge-based, in that they contain knowledge contributed by experts, and organized, by "knowledge engineers." Generally, they function best in specific, narrowly defined, yet still complex, problem areas.